Oceans Up
by GinnyLunaWeasley
Summary: Ariana meets her cousin, Jacob "Jake" and they go on a wild adventure with their friend Kendall and Grace. I will put up one chapter per day. This is my first fanfiction! Please R &R!
1. Chapter 1

Stupid beasts. I can't believe it. Pulled out of class four times in the past week. Why can't I just be normal?

"Please welcome our new student, Jacob" Mrs. Pierce said in her usual harsh tone, "Jacob, please take the seat behind Ariana." I raised my hand so the new student knew where to go.

"Okay, please call me Jake, Mrs. P" he replied without a care in the world. He sat down, not knowing what to do.

"Can I have a paper?" he whispered to me. I quietly slipped one over my shoulder. "And a pen?"

"What, you didn't know you were coming to school today?" I turned around and said.

"Something like that." Jake smirked behind me.

"Is there a problem Miss Lynn" Mrs. Pierce peered through her petite red glasses.

"No, Mrs. Pierce" I replied sweetly. I pulled a fountain pen out of my pocket and threw it over my shoulder. She turned around and began to write on the whiteboard behind her and I continued my thoughts.

Mom, if you are listening please help me.

My mom was Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. She had sworn never to have children but that was after I was born. No one knew about me but my mortal father, Charlie. I was a demigod. Not a famous demigod from the legends like Hercules or Achilles. I was just me. Ariana Lynn, daughter of Artemis.

Sometimes I feel as though I was born to fail. I like many other demigods had been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. I felt like I couldn't do anything but in the presence of a monster, go into combat mode. And when would that come in handy?

Mrs. Pierce was my evil math teacher. She absolutely hated everyone and everything. She had just started teaching me a bunch of crap otherwise known as Algebra 1. As she started that I started my social life- texting my best friend for eternity, Grace. She was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, or as I saw the goddess of 'know-it-all.'

"So, is this a continuous or discrete function, Miss Lynn?" She glared at me. I looked up from my Iphone screen and looked at the whiteboard. I see a blur of black marker and realize I'm not wearing my glasses and grab them off my desk. I slam them on my face while pushing back my chestnut brown hair. My color changing eyes which are currently hazel peer through my classic nerd glasses.

"Miss Lynn, we do not have all day." Mrs. Pierce begins to look mad. I look at Grace from the corner of my eye and see her mouth to me 'continuous.' I nod my head and take a small breath

"It is a continuous function, Mrs. Pierce." I reply.

"Good job, Miss Lynn" she says to me almost kindly and I wonder if she is feeling alright. Normally she is nothing like that.

"Smooth," I hear Jake whisper into my ear. I roll my eyes, not bothering to reply. My thoughts continue as Mrs. Pierce, or as I call her Mrs. Fierce, keeps on going with our boring lesson.

God, why does the entire world hate me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Grace speaking to me.

Hey! Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? she thought to me.

Nothing. Stay out of my thoughts.

Sorry. Geez.

I'm sorry but it's kinda private.

Are you complaining about the whole world to yourself again? I hesitated for a moment.

Maybe.

I'll stay out. Sorry, Ari.

Thanks.

Sometimes I wonder what kind of best friend she is. I mean yeah I tell her everything but she still needs to be up in my business at every moment. Doesn't she have a life?

Fierce continued her blabbering about functions and I looked around wondering how everyone else's life was going. I decided to intrude some thoughts. At least I'd have something to do. I wanted to intrude the thoughts of someone interesting but everyone seemed so concentrated on the lesson. Then I turned around and noticed Jake doodling on his paper. Perfect person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just want to say thanks for reading. I have been reading fanfiction for a LONG time and I just recently decided to make stories my self. I will be starting a new Harry Potter fanfic soon so I really hope you all check it out. Sorry for making you read all this :D. **

**I know I have not been updating everyday like I promised but only because I couldn't figure out how! I know stupid right! Well clearly I know how to now so I will update per day. Thanks :D**

I wonder if anyone else here has the same issues as me. Well not like mental issues but it's complicated. I'm a demigod, pretty much the son of a god or goddess and a mortal. In my case, I'm the son of Apollo, god of the sun and music, and then there is my mortal mother, Guinevere, like the queen in the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

_Why Dad? Why me? Of all the people in the world why did you have to ruin my life?_

There was of course no answer.

_Dad, why won't you answer? Come on… this it not fair. You never answer me._

Then I felt someone intrude but I didn't know who. I figured I was just imagining it and kept going.

_It isn't fair. I keep getting kicked out of school and having to make new friends every three months. Being a demigod is keeping me caged up. I'm probably gonna get kicked out of this school too. You probably aren't even listening. Whatever. It's not like you even care being up there with the sun._

The intruder had left but now there was something else.

_** All demigods please come to the DOOR. This is an emergency**_

I saw Ariana get up and run out of the room grabbing Grace's arm as she left. I followed them quietly and heard the class gasp as I left. I heard them stop and Ariana spoke to Grace.

"The new kid is one of us." I heard her whisper.

"No way."

"Ya. I intruded his thoughts and-"

"OMG! No way! What happened? Who is his parent? Finally! I knew you were going to stop being a good girl eventually but-"

"SHUT UP! I think it is Apollo."

"No way."

"She's right" I stepped out and said.

"Oh god." Ariana put her head in her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the daughter of Artemis." Ariana lifted her head. I realized what this meant. We were cousins.

"Where are we supposed to go? And why?" I tried to ignore what I had just learnt.

"The DOOR is the Demigods Of Olympus Room. We get sent on secret missions almost like spies " Grace said.

"Let's just go." Ariana said running in the opposite direction. I followed her along with Grace and we walked in.

As I stepped in, I examined the space around me. The room was shaped like a circle. In the center there was a large white fountain filled with golden coins. The fountain had engravings that were in Ancient Greek. The letters were odd and looked scrambled. I continued my gaze. The room was set up so that there were 4 sections. There were 3 large tables. One was covered with steel, bronze, gold, and silver weaponry. The light hit a large steel shield and bounced off and illuminated the places that the torches around the room didn't. I was tempted to walk towards it but I resisted the urge. There was another table with armor. It had been sorted into piles by the material. I saw a large pile of gold armor and I stared at it for a moment. Behind it was a bunch of cubbies and I was reminded of kindergarten back in Ohio… It was winter and we had just walked into class. It was time for science and we were using light to control prisms and make rainbows. We were called up one by one to get a flashlight and a prism. As I walked, I tripped on a wire. Immediately the lights flickered and then went out. I heard a scream and got scared. The flashlights turned on and then off. I was freaked out. I curled up into a ball on the floor and heard a terrible noise. All of the prisms had shattered. I stood up and the lights turned on with me. I looked around to see a complete mess… The memory hurt and I shook my head to keep it away. I looked over at the last table. It was a dining table where there were two people sitting down. One was a teacher and the other was a student, a nerdy one to be precise. Ariana and Grace were talking to the teacher. He was sitting in an armchair that looked rather comfortable. He had a short stubby brown beard. I walked up to the table and received a warm welcome.

"There he is." The teacher said in a very deep voice. "I am Mr. O. I assume you have met Grace and Ariana."

"Yes I have sir." I said.

"Well I shall introduce them anyway. Ariana is your cousin, daughter of Artemis. Grace is daughter of Athena. Kendall is the son of Hecate. You four are the only ones in this school. I am the mission's counselor."

"Why do we have a special place here?"

"That is a great question, Jake, and I shall answer it later. Why don't you look around and explore the place while I speak with Ariana, Grace, and Kendall."

I decided this was a good idea and nodded my head in approval. Walking over to the last section, I noticed how empty it was. There were just a couple bookcases filled entirely with books about Greek history. There were also three doors. I opened the first one and the area around me was filled in a sudden green mist. It was the Oracle of Delphi. The Oracle was created by Apollo. A long time ago, Apollo was the giver of advice. People would pester him with their questions because of his ability to see the future. They would bring him gifts and he would give them answers to their questions. One day he got tired of this and decided he needed an oracle. An oracle is a wise woman who he will give the gift of prophecy to. He would still receive gifts but the Oracle would give the answers. He created a special oracle that gave precise answers rather than vague ones like the other oracles. His oracle was put in the special temple he built in Delphi and this is where it is now. I shut the door as I was having trouble breathing. I moved on to the next door. It creaked open and immediately the bright sun shone in my face. I didn't bother me but I put up my hand and dimmed it so that I could see what was there. It was a huge arena meant for training. I picked up a sword from the wall inside and tried using it on the dummy. It felt comfortable in my hand. I had left the door open and saw everyone watching me use the sword. They looked impressed at my sword skills. I stopped and put it back and they continued talking. I shut the door behind me. Now, before me stood the last door. I felt the cold metal doorknob on my fingers and I turned it until it was open. As soon as I opened the door, I felt a pressure pulling me inwards and I latched my fingers onto the doorframe. My feet were sucked in and I was holding on for my life.

"Help!" I yelled. I heard a loud shriek and saw that Mr.O had stood up and was staring at me, terrified.

"Close that door!" He said. I nodded my head but I couldn't do it. Kendall ran towards me and tried to reach his hand out but it was no use. He would fall in too. He unclipped his pen from his jacket and clicked the back and it became a magic wand. The door was now covered in a layer of blue shimmer and I realized that Kendall was controlling the door. Grace ran over and pulled me out and the Kendall shut the door and locked it. Me and Kendall started to walk back to the table.

"At least I'm not the only one who screws things up but seriously don't do that again. He gets kind of temperamental about things when they go wrong. OCD if you ask me."

"Jake, you had asked me a question earlier and now I shall answer it. This room was specially created to appear only to demigods. I send the demigods on missions when something has gone wrong and it is now your turn. There is a serious problem going on and I need all four of you to go. The oceans are unbalanced with the moon and very soon the whole world will be underwater. We must stop it. We do not know who but someone has captured Poseidon and is trying to take control of the sea. They are unable to use his trident properly and the oceans going are crazy. You have until the next lunar eclipse to balance the moon and the tides. Good luck." Mr. O said in a very official voice.

_Thanks alot, Dad. Look what happened this time._

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! But not really. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

This has got to be the hardest mission we have ever been given and now we have an idiotic add-on to join us. I cant even want to think about it.

I walk up to the weaponry section and pick up my mahogany bow. It had a smooth surface and was matte, perfect for camouflage. I search the area until I find my chocolate brown quiver and the slender arrows that always replenish themselves to go along with it. I set them down in a corner and decide to get into the correct attire. Walking to the clothing section, I find my black combat boots and slide my foot in. It fits comfortably and I pull the laces tight. Next, I almost trash the place looking for my caramel brown leather jacket. It feels warm over my arms and I am at home in it. My glasses slide down my nose and I am reminded to put on my contacts so that my geek chic glasses wonOkay so we have everything but we have to disguise our are running out of time. Walk through the mission door and go through brush. You will end up on Mission beach in San Diego. About a mile down is a small cottage where Daedalus lives. He can tell you more about what is going on and what to do about it. Um** I suggested and pointed to the door. They walked ahead of me and I waited for a moment to grab some gold drachma from the fountain before I ran out to join my friends. I walked through the brush to find my friends staring in awe at something. I stood next to Grace and looked in the direction of where they were staring. There was a huge wall of water coming towards us quickly. **

**Kendall yelled. He didnt believe we are actually he even a demigod?**


	4. Chapter 4

*Kendalls POV* I pulled out my pen and clicked it. My wand appeared in my arms and it felt comfortable. I thought of the spell I needed for a second. Freezing spell... umm. Got it. "Katepsygména" I yelled. The wave stopped and stood in space. I turned to Ariana and told her to do her thing. She stepped into the middle of the beach and closed her eyes. She slowly moved her hands as if she was pushing away the wave and that is just what she did. The water became peaceful and then we saw the cottage that Mr. O was talking about. "Come on everyone." I shouted. Jake and Grace got down from the tree and joined me and Ariana. We walked over to the cottage and Ariana knocked on the door. There was a sudden clash of metal on metal and then the door creaked open. A face appeared and we knew who it was. "We have been sent on a mission to free Poseidon by Mr. O and were told to come to you for help." Grace said excitedly. This was her first important mission after all. "I have been waiting for you. Come on in." He muttered. We shuffled in and sat down. "Thank you," Ariana said, "We just need some information on what is going on with Poseidon and where he is being held captive." "Yes. I can give some information about that but there are a lot of things that you will need to figure out yourself." "Do you know who captured Poseidon and is currently controlling the sea?" Ariana asked worriedly. "Yes. I do. It is Oceanus, the Titan god of the sea. He wanted to reclaim his territory so he returned from Tartarus." "I have the sneaking suspicion that it is not going to be very easy for us." I said sarcastically. Ariana slapped my arm and I stopped joking. "Sorry." I muttered to Ariana. "Anyway, Daedalus, do you know how we can stop Oceanus?" "Of course I do. You must take these stones. Before you battle him drop one in front of you and say 'prostasía.' That will give you an unbreakable force field. He is deathly allergic to the liquid thanásimo di-li-tí-rio. I have one test tube of it. You must get him to drink this. He lives at the bottom of the Mediterranean sea. Take this map. It looks blank right now but you must state where you want to go and then open it and it will show you the way. Good luck." "Thank you for your help." Ariana said taking the stones, map, and vial. "But before you go, don't forget that you will need a mode of transportation." He reminded. "I totally forgot about that. Do you have anything that can help us?" Ariana said putting her hands on the table. Daedalus eyed her bracelet and then looked back at her. "I have just the thing for you." He turned around and rummaged through his cabinets. Finally he found a small silver box. We looked at it intrigued by what we saw. He opened it and pulled out a silver charm. It was in the shape of a car. He gave it to Ariana. "This transforms into whatever vehicle you may need." He said. "Thank you." She replied. "Where is Jake?" I asked looking around. Ariana shook her head and stood up. She looked outside. Jake was sitting on the beach. She walked up to him and sat down. They spoke for a moment. Soon Ariana and Jake walked back inside to get us. We thanked Daedalus and left. "Who is Daedalus anyway?" Jake asked. Could he get any more stupid? "Daedalus is a great inventor. He created the Labyrinth as a home for King Minos' son the Minotaur. Once time Daedalus angered the King and was trapped in the Labyrinth with his son, Icarus. He made wax wings for him and his son. Icarus was stubborn and didn't listen to his father, who warned him not to fly too high for the sun will melt the wings and no to fly too low for the seawater will dampen the wings. Icarus flew too high and the wings melted. Thus, he plummeted into the ocean." Grace said quickly. Jake obviously didn't hear a word she said but he just nodded his head in approval so that he didn't have to hear it again. "Know-it-all." He smirked. Grace turned to him and clenched her fist but quickly took and deep breath and moved on. 


End file.
